


薰衣草之日

by brhboreas



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 热安向来严格按今天是周几来决定穿哪双袜子，从不出错。





	薰衣草之日

周一：浅粉色的，有着毛绒绒，白花花的绵羊的，厚实柔软的。

当热安穿着这双袜子的时候，这天必定是周一，因为他向来严格按今天是周几来决定穿哪双袜子，从不出错。就算，他昨晚一整晚都被格朗泰尔硬拽着哭诉自己无始而终的爱情，并出于对好友的关怀而陪着他喝了个痛快，导致自己睡得昏天黑地，对闹钟置若罔闻，醒来时距离话剧社的例会只有半个小时——就算是这样，当他风风火火地收拾停妥，并在会议开始前赶到地点时，他低头看看脚上的袜子，依然满意地发现自己是穿上了属于周一的那双。

他松了口气，慢悠悠地走进来，在人群里找了个位置。坐下之后，他抬起头，这才发现教室里的人都在盯着他看。他不明所以，本就被这些目光盯得不知所措，忽然又被旁边的人戳了戳手肘：“嘿。”他吓得险些从座位上跳起来，惊慌地看向身旁。那是一个黑色卷发男孩儿，见到他这么夸张的反应，笑得露出整排牙齿。男孩咳了一声，指了指热安的衬衫：“抱歉，不过你纽扣系错了。”

“……噢！”热安低头一看，纽扣果然从第二粒开始错着，他立刻脸红了，急忙把外套裹紧。旁边的男孩儿还在低声笑，热安朝他看过去。这本来是象征愤怒的一眼，可他看着男孩的脸，却不禁笑了起来。

然后例会开始了。在别人发表言论时，男孩小声和他攀谈：“你是新来的？”

“呃，不。只不过我是编剧，所以很少来例会，一般都是和故事策划单独讨论。”

“那么你就是热安？”

“事实上：让·普鲁维尔，不过我更喜欢别人叫我热安。”

“那么就是你写的——这个——”

“——《冬夜旅人》，”热安羞涩地眨眨眼睛，“确切来说不完全是我写的，我不负责编撰情节，只负责书写台词。”

“哇哦，”男孩的眼睛睁大了，瞳孔里聚集起星光，“那也够厉害的！自我介绍：我叫古费拉克，你的剧本的演员。”

“古费拉克。”

他轻轻地，珍重地念着这个名字，仿佛它能在舌尖留下太妃糖的香醇。

 

周二：蓝灰色底色，绣着一只巨大的北极熊的。

对热安来说，这双袜子属于周二。此刻，他坐在公共客厅的沙发上，双脚搁在茶几上，脚踝每转一下，北极熊就打一个哈欠。

他今天没课，因而一觉睡到日上三竿，直到中午格朗泰尔敲他房间的门：“热安，亲爱的，我想我的爱情可能有点儿希望了，”他傻笑的表情像嗑了什么迷幻药，“昨天的派对上，我遇到了那座云石雕像的好友，他说他们在组织一个社团，叫什么……ABC，我不知道这名字是什么意思，但是，但是，热安，我的天使，这是一个机会，是吧？他们会在周三举行第一次集会，我不敢一个人去，怕被那云石雕像的光芒灼伤，所以，你会陪我过去的，对不对？”

他没有即刻给出答复，而是恍恍惚惚地抱着书来到公共客厅。里尔克的诗集在他的腿上摊开，正翻在《十一月的日子》那一页，他却一个字也读不进。书上的字好似叫人打乱了，就在他的眼底下重新编排——嘘，看，诗人们在开会。

拜伦说：“一个社团！一群朋友！去吧，年轻该当欢畅！‘给我拿酒来吧，给我摆上筵席……’”

柯勒律治说：“学生社团？年轻人的聚会？多么奢侈！‘野蛮的地方，既神圣又着了魔——好象有女人在衰落的月色里出没，为她的魔鬼情郎而凄声嚎哭！’”

济慈说：“别听他的。年轻人，若我有你这般强健的身体，我定要——‘朝你飞去，不用坐酒神和文豹的车驾，我要展开诗歌底无形的羽翼……’”

他紧紧追赶着眼前文字的风云变幻。风把书页小心地掀起一角，又“哗”地自作主张翻过一页。在热安从诗人们的争论中回神的前一秒，他听到惠特曼粗声粗气地喊：“管他的！‘我不想耗费精神去为自己申辩或求得人们的理解，我就按照我自己的现状生存！’”

“啪。”热安把书合上。他风一样地跑到格朗泰尔的房间前，敲响房门：“ABC，是吧？”他微笑着，“我陪你去。”

 

周三：黑色的，脚踝处有彩虹色环的。

这双袜子的出现代表周三，而这次的周三代表着：他和格朗泰尔要去参加ABC社团的第一次集会了。

集会于七点半开始，他们紧赶慢赶，终于准时到达了集会的现场。由于是第一次，社团的组织者们贴心地准备了不少零食与饮料，格朗泰尔和他抱怨没有烈性酒（“这儿当然没有烈性酒。”他这样回答），而他倒是觉得这儿的纽约芝士蛋糕非常不错，于是忍不住多吃了几块。

来参加集会的人并不多，其中还有几个是他认识的：珂赛特是语言学的学生，和他一起上古英语概论课；马吕斯是她的男友；爱潘妮是格朗泰尔的朋友；弗以伊去年和他住同一个宿舍。还有。当他手里举着一块纽约芝士蛋糕，张大嘴巴正要咬下一口时，他看到了那个人——那个在他的袜子上还满是毛绒绒白花花的绵羊时，坐在他旁边，告诉他纽扣系错的人：古费拉克。

古费拉克远远地看到他，夸张地打了个招呼，朝他跑过来。他嘴里塞满了芝士蛋糕，看着古费拉克，不由自主地微笑起来，两颊又红又鼓，好像两只苹果挂在上面。

“嗨。”古费拉克说。

“嗨。”热安说。

“最近怎么样？”

“很好，你呢？”

“挺不错。真没想到能在这儿遇见你。”

“我也是。不过其实我是陪朋友来的。”

“原来如此。事实上，这个社团也正是我朋友的主意。不过他的性格不太讨巧，所以需要我和另外一个人帮他拉拢成员。”古费拉克说着朝热安眨了眨眼，热安没出息地脸红了。

“你们可真厉害！所以今天的这些——”热安指了指零食与饮品，“是你们的布置？”

古费拉克大笑：“准确来说，是我的，这些玩意儿全都是我一个人搞来的。你觉得怎么样？”在提问的时候，他竟然露出了期待又紧张的眼神，热安的微笑也因这个眼神而变得柔软起来。

“非常不错。我的朋友抱怨这儿没有烈性酒，不过我想这儿当然没有烈性酒。”热安调皮地吐了吐舌头。这个场所热得有些过分了，他的脸颊烫得几乎要烧起来，可他又没办法离开这里，因为你要他怎么把目光从古费拉克的双眼上移开呢？

古费拉克的目光对他亦是寸步不离。他轻笑一声：“替我向你的朋友道歉，不过如果你们不介意的话，可以来我的私人派对，我会特意为他准备些烈性酒的。”他们相视一笑，古费拉克接着说：“你呢，这些东西里有什么你喜欢的吗？”

“纽约芝士蛋糕！”他不假思索地回答，又不禁为自己的热切感到羞窘，“别误会，我……我没有甜食瘾（而这当然是个谎言），我只是……哎，你准备的纽约芝士太好吃啦（而这倒是句实话）！我刚才吃了四块呢（而如果古费拉克够细心的话，会发现他的手里还捏着没能吃完的第五块）。”

古费拉克大笑起来：“你喜欢就再好不过！还好这个蛋糕是买来的。你要是喜欢上那儿的苏格兰黄油酥饼可就糟啦，这些是珂赛特的作品，你不能想吃多少就吃多少，不然马吕斯必定要嫉妒了。”

他们心照不宣地向彼此笑笑。“真巧，你也认识珂赛特？”热安随口问道。他问的时候也没多想，只是觉得这事儿凑巧，就自然地问出来了，但他没想到古费拉克一下子瞪大了眼睛，笑容完全消失了。他不知所措起来，手上的蛋糕被他捏出了凹陷。他说错了什么？老天，不管是什么，真希望古费拉克不会为此生气。

而古费拉克很快又恢复了笑容，只是仍有些紧张：“呃，我其实不怎么认识珂赛特，我……我和马吕斯才是朋友。”

“你的朋友真不少。”热安斟酌着说道，附带一个温和的笑容。他希望他没有再出错了。

“呃，嗯，是啊，我挺爱交朋友的，”古费拉克飞快地点头，“啊！对了，你喜欢这个纽约芝士蛋糕是不是？这家店面不太好找，如果你想的话，我们可以约个时间，我带你过去。”

热安笑了起来，把刚才的插曲抛到了脑后：“好啊，这真是太好了。我现在说不准什么时候有空，先来留个联系方式吧，”他用没捏着蛋糕的手把手机掏出来解锁，递给古费拉克，“snapchat，WhatsApp，FB，随便哪个。”最好都加上。他咬着嘴唇偷偷想。

古费拉克在他的手机上鼓捣了一会儿，帮他锁好放回了口袋里：“好啦！晚点儿再聊。我的朋友要开始演讲了，得去帮个忙。”他指了指场地尽头的演讲台，不好意思地对热安笑笑，热安摇了摇头，示意他赶快去忙要紧事。

他一边看着古费拉克朝演讲台跑去，一边把捏在手里半天的蛋糕吃进了肚子。当古费拉克开始和那个穿着红色毛衣的金发男孩说话，而最后一点芝士顺着他的喉咙来到胃里时，他脑子里终于闪过一个念头：不对，古费拉克怎么知道他认识珂赛特的？

 

周四：浅紫色，亮闪闪的，脚踝处有一只斑马的

现代主义文学赏析课一结束，他第一个冲出教室，飞奔回了宿舍。“做个合格的好朋友，”他把书包丢到床上，换上棉拖鞋，对脚踝上的斑马说，“要让R开心起来，看我们的啦。”他在斑马身上轻轻拍了拍，跳起来跑向格朗泰尔的房间。

昨天的ABC社团聚会糟透了，格朗泰尔的阿波罗更是糟透了。当那个穿红毛衣的金发男孩对格朗泰尔吼出“你什么都不行”时，他差点冲过去把那个人揍一顿，可是格朗泰尔拦着他，他就只好涨红了一张脸，气得原地跺脚。那个混蛋怎么能说这样的话？他但凡肯稍稍了解一下，就绝不会对格朗泰尔的才华无动于衷。诚然，格朗泰尔经常三天不洗澡，挂掉的科目足够他留级，从来不在中午之前起床，像巴黎所有游手好闲的酒鬼。但他绝对是这个时代最棒的画家，他的画作是上帝送给人类的礼物，所以没人能说他“什么都不行”——就是没人能说这样的话。

热安做了个深呼吸，轻轻敲响格朗泰尔的门：“嘿，R，你醒了吗？”

格朗泰尔的声音隔着门板闷闷地传了过来：“进来吧，门没锁。”

他踮着脚尖踏进去，发现格朗泰尔正脸朝下倒在枕头上，活像个黑色的毛绒抱枕。他在床边坐下，格朗泰尔哼哼唧唧地把头探了出来。

“噢！R，”他倒在格朗泰尔身上，隔着被子抱住了他的好友，“别这么丧气，至少没有变得更糟。”

格朗泰尔叹了口气：“但也没有变得哪怕只稍微好一点，”他蜷在被子里的身体蠕动了一会儿，“我真不该抱有任何幻想的，早知道就不该听古费拉克的话……”

热安瞪大了眼睛：“古费拉克？”

“呃，是啊，古费拉克。”

“我……”热安涨红了脸，“呃，你怎么认识他？”

“周一晚上的派对，马吕斯介绍我们认识的。”格朗泰尔看起来非常困惑，“你不认识他吗？他可认识你呢，马吕斯一说我是你的室友，他立刻就知道是谁了。”

“我认识他。不，不完全是。但我认识他。但是不。”

格朗泰尔好像闻到了鱼腥味儿的猫，颓态烟消云散，他支楞着耳朵把脸转向了热安：“怎么回事？”听起来兴致勃勃的。

热安呻吟一声，把头埋进格朗泰尔的被子里，像树懒抱住了树干。格朗泰尔快活地戳戳他的后背，像个烦人的麻雀那样叽叽喳喳，他却一动不动，只是把被子抱得更紧。至少R确实开心起来了，他想。就在这时，古费拉克的身影闯进脑海，像一颗颗珍珠掉落，他把它们拾起，细致地摆成一排，埋在被子里的脸上偷偷露出了微笑。

 

周五：白色的，上面有蓝色和红色星星的。

大雨毫无征兆地落下，热安和他的电脑由此被困在了图书馆一楼的大厅。面前的文档还打开着，他盯着最后一句出神：“为什么四月是最残酷的月份？”他早就想好了接下来该怎么写，语句在肚子里连成那么长的一串，但他的手累了，只愿紧紧抱住肩膀，不愿再做别的，所以他只好对着电脑屏幕干瞪眼。到了最后，他的眼珠也累了，他干脆把电脑撇到一边，转头朝窗外看着。

有雨有雾，因而窗外白茫茫，阴恻恻，雨水的轨迹构成高高的栅栏，把图书馆变成一个囚牢，他和他的电脑被关在这里。珍珠大小的雨珠还敲打窗户，像是看守者在栅栏外巡逻的脚步。

窗外的人们像一个个鬼影，手脚都融化在了雨中，成了乌漆嘛黑的一团，飘过来又飘过去。有些鬼影冲进图书馆的牢笼，这才长出了手脚，仿佛脱胎换骨，重获人生。热安就这么看着他们。

可或许他不该看的，如要追根溯源，或许他不该选择今天来图书馆，或者不该在这时坐在图书馆一楼的大厅，抑或，至少，不该朝门口看。但这些假设都没有意义，因为不论如何，他都已经看到了。

他看到古费拉克冲进图书馆，夹克盖在头顶，而这件夹克所罩住的除了他，还有另外一个女孩。他们凑得极近，咯咯笑着，古费拉克在女孩的鼻头亲密地刮了一下。两人站在门口说了些什么，突然相视一笑，古费拉克再次把夹克拉起来罩住他们，两人重新向着雨中飞奔，变作鬼影，又消失于雨幕之后。

雨点巡逻的脚步久久不停，不知何时，那台电脑又重新回到了热安的膝盖上。他怔怔地盯着最后一句看了一会儿。“为什么四月是最残酷的月份？”

敲击键盘的声音虚弱且滞缓。雨点轰轰烈烈地落在地面上成了可有可无的水渍。

“‘你明白吗？’我说。

但他连一句话也没有说。”

 

周六：紫粉底色的，上面有绿色细框方格的。

“达洛维夫人说她自己去买花。”热安说他自己来剪头发。那个半身镜摆在客厅，是他和格朗泰尔一同买的，平时无人问津，此刻终于派上了用场。他把半身镜端到茶几上，跪在它跟前，把自己装进镜框里，又把头发捋到胸前比量。它们已经长到了胸口，像一束乱蓬蓬的红棕色枯草。他抓住枯草的尾巴，举起剪刀，硬生生一把剪下，花了不少力气。枯草四散逃开，在他的脖颈后头支起一个参差可笑的弧度。

他把手里抓着的枯草扔进垃圾桶，像扔掉发馊的隔夜饭，然后对着镜子里的自己咯咯笑了起来。他试着把耳朵两边的头发剪齐，结果手忙脚乱，越剪越糟，到最后他甚至不知自己在做什么，只知道剪刀在挥动，枯草断裂的声音咔嚓咔嚓地响。镜中自己的模样已经模糊不清，好像又下起了雨，而他的鬼影被困在镜子里，他除了不停地剪掉头发不知道还能做什么。

格朗泰尔走进客厅时吓了一跳，忧心忡忡地跑过来夺他的剪刀：“老天，你还好吗？”

他朝格朗泰尔大笑：“我很好，只是在剪头发。”

“你应该去理发店的，瞧你现在！我还以为一只刺猬吞掉了你的头。”

他眨眨眼，重新看向镜子里的自己，觉得格朗泰尔的形容非常之精准，因而吃吃笑了起来：“哈！这是我的刺猬。我在头顶养了只刺猬。”

“没人在头顶养刺猬，伙计。”格朗泰尔无奈地摇头，“现在去理发店还来得及，理发师知道该怎么给这只刺猬放生。”

“不，别让他们放生，”他坚决地摇头，“这是我的刺猬，你听过有人给别人的刺猬放生吗？没有。因为这刺猬咬着我的头皮，你要把它放走，它就要把我的头皮吃掉，那我就会流血，我就会哭——”

格朗泰尔冲他挑眉。他住了嘴，跳起来冲回自己的房间，一头栽倒在床上，脸颊埋到枕头里。

 

周日：黄油色的，上面有浅紫色碎花图案的

古费拉克的最后一条消息是今早八点发来的：“嘿，今天有空吗？要不要去看看那家卖芝士蛋糕的店？”

如果把聊天框向上翻，会发现他给古费拉克回复最后一条消息是在周五的早晨，而之后古费拉克断断续续给他发了十一条消息，他都没有再回复。这条也不会例外——尽管在收起手机之前，他还是犹豫了好一会儿，

这样做很幼稚，他当然知道这个。古费拉克是无辜的，他才是那个伤害了自己感情的人。古费拉克所做的就只有“做一个古费拉克”而已。他也想要回复的，“抱歉，今天没时间。”“天啊，你真的喜欢《大小谎言》吗？我也喜欢。”“哈哈。”没有任何问题。可是一打开聊天框，他的手指就开始晃个不停，像是喝醉时那样昏昏沉沉，总是按错键，不管他怎么尝试，出现在聊天框里的内容都只有“我——喜——欢——你”，所以他干脆把手机丢到了一边，拉着海涅继续在周日上午的床上昏昏入睡。时钟滴答走过，九点，十点，十一点。让古费拉克心急去吧！他才不管。

“——可是古费拉克已经在门外站了半个小时，”格朗泰尔靠着门框，“你真的不管？”

不，他想。

“好吧。”他说。

 

门一经推开，古费拉克立马转过头，像一只察觉到毛线球滚动的猫咪。在看到热安的一刻，他整个人都被点亮了，兴冲冲地凑过来，又在他面前突然停住，塌着肩膀后退了一步。热安站在原地，保持着开门的姿势，门把手紧紧攥在手中。

“对不起，”古费拉克抹了把脸，“我应该对你诚实一点的。”

热安想说不是你的错，是我自作多情。可他的喉咙像被刀割了一样疼，所以他什么都没说。

古费拉克叹了口气：“好吧！我今天来，只是来向你承认一些事。的确，这一周的所有事都是我一手策划的。我留意你很久了，早就知道你是话剧社的编剧，也知道你和珂赛特一起上古英语概论，甚至知道你会按照今天是周几来决定穿哪双袜子。我邀请格朗泰尔来ABC只是因为他是你的室友，所以抱有一点幻想，期待他能把你带来。珂赛特说你喜欢纽约芝士蛋糕，所以我想方设法找到了全巴黎最好吃的一家……是的，这些根本不是巧合，都是我的预谋。但是我发誓，我这样做绝无恶意，我只是……我只是想要追求你，想要你做我的男朋友……”

“可你为什么想做我男朋友！”热安发现自己在尖叫。这声尖叫经过漫长的跋涉，从图书馆外的雨，蓝色与红色的星星，到四月这个残酷的季节，终于经由热安细小的喉咙发出来，传到古费拉克的耳朵里。

古费拉克眨眨眼睛：“呃，因为——”

热安用力地把门甩上，大步走到古费拉克面前，抬起下巴瞪着他：“你已经有了女朋友，为什么还要这样做？为什么还想要我这个男朋友？”

古费拉克皱起眉：“你在说什么？我没有女朋友。”

“周五，大雨，图书馆……”

“——噢！那个是……”古费拉克突然笑了起来，“等等，所以你不理我，不是因为厌烦我这些小手段，而是因为这个吗？”

“什么……”

古费拉克打断了他：“你一定不知道——我有个亲妹妹也在这所大学吧？”

热安愣住了，他张开嘴还想要说些什么，古费拉克向前迈了一大步。他们靠得太近了，热安吓得跳了起来，不小心撞到了身后的门板，古费拉克飞快地伸手抵在门上。他被困在了门和古费拉克之间。

他的心怦怦直跳，跳得他发疼，可他还是想笑。古费拉克也好像在憋笑，却又闭上眼睛朝他靠了过来。

古费拉克的唇落下的那一刻，他甚至不确定自己是否还身处巴黎。脚下像一块摇晃的甲板，咸咸的微风吹过来——他在海上。他勾住了古费拉克的脖子，男孩用了薰衣草味的洗衣粉，他被这气味裹挟着爬上了岸，脚踩四月的陆地。四月，四月，最残酷的季节，你在四月的巴黎割开一个口子，将白日梦注射进海绵般的地面，薰衣草就能在整座城市绽放。

热安闻着古费拉克的领口，贴着他的嘴唇嘟囔：“薰衣草田。”

古费拉克的笑呼进他的嘴巴：“因为周日是浅紫色碎花袜子日吗？”

“不。因为四月是最残酷的季节然而——”他歪着嘴，神神秘秘地笑了起来：“‘Everything in Paris is gay.’”

**Author's Note:**

> 《冬夜旅人》：《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》
> 
> 拜伦：《只要再克制一下》
> 
> 柯勒律治：《忽必烈汗》
> 
> 济慈：《夜莺颂》
> 
> 惠特曼：《自我之歌》
> 
> “为什么四月是最残酷的月份？”：《荒原》（原句：‘April is the cruelest month, bleeding’）
> 
> “‘你明白吗？’我说。但他连一句话也没有说。”：出自《当我们谈论爱情时我们在谈论什么》中的《纸袋》
> 
> “达洛维夫人说她自己去买花。”：《达洛维夫人》第一句话
> 
> ‘Everything in Paris is gay.’：出自Dubliners中的a little cloud，显然是个pun所以没有翻译hhhhh


End file.
